


Let's play!

by glitter_in_the_gutter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitter_in_the_gutter/pseuds/glitter_in_the_gutter
Summary: When everyone comes together for a little football game on Thanksgiving and Alec not picking Magnus first for his team, he has to make it up to him later that night.Basically just porn with a little plot.First part heavily influenced by the FRIENDS episode "the one with the football"





	Let's play!

**Author's Note:**

> My first language isn't english, enjoy anyway!

„Why are you the two team captains?“ Clary folded her arms in front of her chest and was eying Jace and Alec suspiciously. This was apparently a Lightwood competition, so she didn’t quite get why Izzy wasn’t a captain.  
Jace was laughing while letting the football bounce up and down: „Because we play this every year, and Alec and I are always the captains….“  
„It’s also a very personal competition between Jace and me.“ Alec glanced. He was all serious and stern. It was obvious that this wasn’t just a nice little sport game before dinner for him.  
„I’m pretty sure you had a lot of games in your favor, Alexander.“ Magnus cooed, but Jace was snorting with laughter already: „Well, a lot of games maybe. But not the last game. And he is still mad about it.“  
Alec didn’t say anything but rolled his eyes: „You cheated!“  
„I did no such thing, admit it, you failed.“  
Maia, Simon and Luke were looking at each other and Maia said what they were all thinking: „Do you really think Maryse’s Thanksgiving Dinner is worth witnessing this Lightwood slash Herondale pissing contest?“  
„No Lucian, i don’t need any help with the turkey, she said. Go and have some fun, she said.“ Luke sighed, while his look was full of regret.  
„Okay. We don’t have that much time before dinner so let’s pick teams.“ Alec’s voice made it clear that he was not here for the fun but only for the competition.   
Jace next to him, jumped up and down for a little warm-up: „Since you lost last year, i let you pick first.“  
„What do you mean, you let me? I’m older, of course i pick first.“  
Izzy rolled her eyes and whispered to Clary: „Just be happy that you didn’t know them when they were younger.“  
„Okay, i pick Simon.“ Alec nodded and waved the vampire over.  
„What?“  
„Wait what?“   
Simon and Magnus were both staring at him in disbelieve but Alec just shrugged a little and gave Magnus an apologizing look.  
„If i can pick someone with super speed i will and not let Jace have this advantage, i’m sorry.“  
Magnus took a sharp breath of air and shook his head, but his eyes made it clear that he was not taking this game too seriously.  
„I pick Izzy.“ Jace and Izzy gave each other a high five.  
Clary gave Magnus a look and rolled her eyes: „We have the worst boyfriends.“ Magnus agreed with a overdramatic nod.  
„Luke.“  
„What? You‘re not picking me again?“ Magnus crossed his arms. Now this was getting personal.   
„I take Maia, i can’t let have Alec both werewolfs and a vampire.“ Jace ignored Clary’s incredulous stare.  
„See honey, now i pick you!“  
„You’re not picking me, you’re stuck with me.“ Magnus was slowly going to Luke, Alec and Simon not taking his eyes off Alec and glancing at him.  
When Alec tried to give him a soothing arm squeeze he shook his head and gave his Shadowhunter boyfriend a deadly look: „Don’t even try, i’m mad!“  
„Good, save that energy, we need it to win the game!“ Alec gave him half of a crooked smile.  
„But i’m not mad at the other team, i’m mad at you!“  
Luke chuckled: „Well, that’s not really the energy we need.“  
Alec run his fingers through his hair and was shifting from one foot to another: „Please, let’s just play and win this. I’ll… i’ll make it up to you, hm?“   
Magnus shrugged: „Fine.But i won’t be appeased easily.“

x

After a very successful Thanksgiving Dinner and an evening with lot’s of wine and cocktails, Magnus actually was the first of the group who got up: „I’m pretty beat. Maryse, thank you again for the invitation to your new house and the wonderfull dinner. It was fantastic. And i love what you have done with the place.“   
Maryse smiled fondly: „Thank you, for coming. Have a good night, i’ll see you for breakfast tomorrow.“  
Alec didn’t even hesitate and was getting up as well. „Thank you, mum.“ He kissed her on the cheek and waved in the round: „Have a good night, everyone.“ He then smirked at Jace and mouthed a „goodnight loser“ when he saw that Jace was tempted to flip him off but did not because of their mother he silently chuckled and left the room. Since everyone was invited to stay the whole week-end, the others weren’t in a hurry to leave the cosy room and especially the undying alcohol supply.

He was catching up on Magnus, who was already on his way to the bedroom upstairs. The whole evening he showed him an icy shoulder and when the warlock was just about to enter their bedroom, Alec hold him back on his arm.  
„…Magnus…“ his voice was merely a rough whisper. „…you’re not really mad, are you?“  
„It was your choice, and i told you that you have to make an effort to appease me.“ Magnus shook off Alec’s arm and was about to open the door to the bedroom, when Alec grabbed his arm again and pressed him against the door.   
„Then it’s a good thing, i was thinking about how i could make it up to you the whole evening.“ He swallowed and cupped Magnus face before he gave him a long kiss. But Magnus was a man of his words. He did not close his eyes and he did not respond to the kiss. He was just glancing at Alec.

Alec bit his lips and when Magnus finally turned around to open the door he let him go and slowly followed him inside the room.  
„You know Alexander, i’m very tired…“ Magnus yawned but Alec knew immediately that it was a fake yawn and observed his moves with squinted eyes. 

He wants to play games? Okay, let’s play.

„I just thought…“ Slowly Alec removed his shirt and was kicking away his boots „…since you didn’t had any dessert and…“ he licked his lips a little too sinful„…and you have a terrible boyfriend who is too eager to win a game instead of being thoughtful about your feelings… that…“ he walked up to Magnus, looking him directly in the eyes not blinking before he was standing right before him „that you deserve something good.“ He batted his eyelashes and was focusing on the buttons of Magnus‘ shirt. Slowly unbuttoning them very carefully. His breathing was getting heavier when he saw Magnus gorgeous chest and he felt that his cock became rock hard. He looked up and met Magnus‘ eyes who were pinned at Alec but there was still no friendly expression on the warlocks face. Again Alec looked down, busying himself with opening Magnus belt. „And i’m really sorry for yelling at you at the field but…“ his hand was sliding into Magnus pants and when he was feeling his boyfriends cock and how hard it was he looked again back up „… i know that it turns you on, when i give orders.“ This was earning him at least a little smirk.  
Alec frees Magnus from his pants, grabs his underwear and yanks them down and off. While Magnus was watching him and observing his every action, doing only the bare minimum and trying his best not to show any excitement.   
„God Magnus, i…“ Alec had glassy eyes and was again licking his lips. His voice was just a mumble. „i am so sorry…“ He was now kneeling before Magnus and when he was looking back up he wrapped his full lips around the warlock’s cock and slowly started sucking. Magnus, who was standing in the middle of the room, with only his unbuttoned shirt on was still trying not to give in. But when Alec’s tounge was more and more playing with the tip of his cock he really needed all the self control he had not to moan. He was glad that the Shadowhunter now had his eyes closed because Magnus gritted his teeth. Alec moaned a little when Magnus started to grab his hair and thrusting all the way in.  
„You’re right, i was indeed turned on by you yelling those orders, snapping at us with your furrowed eyebrows and stern look.“ Magnus spoke very slowly because he needed to concentrate on his words. His eyes were rolling and he would have loved to let out a moan. „I just can’t help it, i love when you are the fearless leader. But….“ He swallowed. Alec’s fucking lips were now even tighter around his cock, twirling his tounge and sucking hard. „… but this is the look i love most on you.“ Alec’s hands were wandering to his ass and grabbing it. And that was when Magnus couldn’t help it anymore. He let out a deep moan. „Oh god, Alec. Fuck.“   
Alec slowly stopped and stand up. With a confused look on his face, Magnus opened his eyes and Alec blinked while tilting his head: „I’m sorry Magnus, you said you were tired. I don’t want you to stop from getting any sleep.“ His voice was guilty, his face red and flushed and his lips were wet. He looked like sin incarnated.

Two can play a game.

But Magnus was not having it, he just gave him an amused look and shook his head.  
„Bed. Now!“  
Alec smirked and leaning in to kiss him passionately and this time Magnus was responding to the kissing with equally hot kisses, they were stumbling in the direction of the bed, while Alec tried to get out of his pants. Magnus was breaking the kiss, tossing Alec onto the big bed and starting to kiss and lick his favorite part: the rune on Alec’s neck. Alec started to moan and whispering in Magnus ear: „Fuck me, Magnus.“   
Taken a little by suprise Magnus slowly stopped: „Are you sure, darling? You know that i don’t have my magic anymore, if anyone comes up and hears us… i can’t make the room soundproof.“  
Alec swallowed and gave him a little nod: „I don’t care.“  
„You know that the ‚i make it up to you‘ part is over, right? I don’t want you to feel any…“  
„Magnus! I want this, please… i need you…“ Alec was begging now. „I thought about this the whole evening, about you. I wanna taste you, feel you…“ Magnus‘ cock twitches at those words. Damn Shadowhunter, he always does this to him.  
Alec was getting up, quickly rifled through his bags and threw a flask of lube onto the bed.  
„Thoughtful“ Magnus hummed and Alec gave him a crooked smile.  
Magnus poured a little of the lube on his fingers and slowly rubbing his finger over Alec’s awaitening hole. The Shadowhunter let out a groan before he hid his face into a cushion. Normally he didn’t care how loud they were, but with his whole family being in the house he felt the need to be a little careful.  
„Tsk tsk tsk, how can i fuck you, when i don’t know if you like it.“  
Alec raised his head, heavily breathing because Magnus finger was still circling over his hole: „You… oh god…“ Magnus was slowly pushing his finger now in Alec’s hole „… you have to trust me.“ Alec quietly whimpered.   
Magnus added a second finger and Alec let out a load moan into the cushion. His eyes squeezed shut, his bottom lip between his teeth.  
Pulling his fingers out, Magnus pressed the head of his aching cock against the Shadowhunter’s hole.  
When Alec started to sink down, taking every inch, Magnus groaned a little too loud.  
„God Alec, you feel so good.“  
Alec did not let go of his cushion to Magnus annoyance.   
„Darling, i wanna hear you…“ he begged.  
Magnus grabbed Alec’s hips and began to drive into Alec’s hole, with every move groaning at the clench around him.  
„Magnus, i’m… i’m close…“ Alec whispered.  
Magnus quickened his thrusts and grinded deep: „Then show me, darling. And… especially… let me hear it.“ Magnus was taking the cushion and tossed it away from the bed onto the ground.  
Alec swallowed at Magnus‘ words. He was now heavily breathing, his eyes still squeezed shut, and trying his best not to make a loud sound. He was trying to control himself, but Magnus just felt so good. And in the end he was failing miserable. Alec was falling apart loudly. Loud moans after moans came from his throat as he came.  
With this, Magnus lost control over his glamor and his cat eyes were now in full display.  
„God Alexander, i love you so much.“  
Magnus pulled out his cock and was biting his lips now: „Now turn around, darling.“   
Alec was slowly realizing the order and turned around and facing his boyfriend. His face was flushed and his eyes watered, he was looking like a blissful mess. His hazel eyes wide open. Magnus was running his fingers through Alec’s hair and tugged it. He then wascarefully pressing his cock straight down Alec’s throat.   
The Shadowhunter started to moan again, when he was feeling the hard hot flesh of Magnus‘ cock. When he used his tounge and lips Magnus rolled his eyes. „Fuck, yes Alec. I’m coming…..“ he pulled out and was spraying hot jets all over Alec’s face.   
When Magnus was opening his eyes again and seeing Alec with all his cum over him, looking thoroughly fucked he could easily have gone for round 2. But instead he collapsed breathlessly besides him. The night was young anyway….

x

„Magnus?“  
„Hmmmm…?“ Magnus was lying on his side, his hair wet from the shower and his eyes closed almost ready to fall asleep.  
„You were not really mad at me, were you?“ Alec looked at the ceiling, his cheeks still slightly red.  
„Alexander…. why would i be mad about a character trait that made me fall in love with you?“ Magnus opened his eyes and Alec felt his gaze.  
The feeling that he was loved, made Alec shiver. He carefully took Magnus hand and squeezed it slightly.  
„If i want a lapdog, i would buy one.“ Magnus gave him a warm smile.   
Alec closed his eyes and lead Magnus‘ hand to his lips, kissing it.  
„You’re not a dog person…“ he mumbled sleepy.  
„Exactly!“


End file.
